Breaking Dauntless
by divergentandproudofit
Summary: Callie transferred from Amity to Dauntless to escape an abusive father. But Dauntless is nothing like she expected it to be, and when she meets Aiden, the incredible Candor transfer who finally helps her realize who she is, the truth may change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I can still hear his shouts in my mind. As I walk the lemon grove, I remember my most recent horror.

When _he_ got home, I didn't have his dinner ready and I hadn't cleaned the house. Grace hid, and he pulled out his belt and hit me, over and over and over...

I climb to the top of the largest lemon tree, wanting to disappear. I can't sleep, and the full moon shines brightly above my head as if to say, _it's okay, Callie. _But it's not. It's not.  
Because the day after tomorrow is Choosing Day. I will most likely leave my family, friends, and the faction of Amity for the chance to become a Dauntless. Thank god my father will not be able to inflict his wrath on me once I've chosen a different faction.

I won't be the first of my family to leave- my older brother Joshua left for Erudite three years ago.

I hope I will be able to form a new life, to erase the flashbacks, the awful memories left in my mind. To release my fear of _him._ It is freedom. But in choosing Dauntless, I choose to leave my ten-year-old sister Grace with my father. He hates her as much as he hates me.

_Stop,_ I tell myself as the tears threaten to spill over my cheeks.

_He wouldn't hurt a ten year old. Even though he hurts me, he was born Amity. that's just too cruel._ I wish I could help Grace. But I am powerless against the man who says that he is our father and that he loves us. He doesn't.

The wind picks up, blowing me hard against the trunk of the lemon tree that I sit in. I wince as a branch scrapes my back, tracing the wounds that have been inflicted on me. I need to get out of here. And if Dad knows that I'm planning to leave, which he probably does-

And then I sit straight up in shock, wondering why I never thought of this before. _The peace serum!_ All I have to do is slip some into his nightly jug of wine, or have him eat some of the bread, and he will be kinder.  
At least for a few hours.

If I can somehow tip Grace off about my idea, then she will be safe until she can transfer factions.  
I leap down from the lemon tree and sprint to the Conflict Room, where the peace serum is kept. Surely nobody will be there in the middle of the night. This is Amity, after all.

There are no locks, no guards, nothing that can provoke conflict. There is no conflict. At least, there isn't supposed to be.

The truth of the matter is written on the scars on my back. I can't erase it.

I run, erasing the thoughts of pain in my head, silently, reveling in the fiery pain in my legs and the pleasure of speed. I love to run. I reach the Conflict Room in minutes, look over my shoulder to make sure that nobody is behind me, and open the door to the Conflict Room.

And then a hand shoots out and grabs me by the wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Evan, the boy who I've known since childhood. His blue eyes search my own silver-gray ones, and i allow myself to linger for a moment on his close cropped blonde hair, his muscles from years of hauling crates of produce.  
I used to think I loved him, and i know he's interested in me, but I can't afford to get too attached to him. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and his Choosing was last year.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

'The peace serum has been mysteriously disappearing. We've had to resort to posting guards so that nothing else goes missing. Peace serum doesn't grow on trees, you know." He releases my wrist. "It isn't you, is it?"

Evan, who I've known for my entire freaking life, thinks I'm stealing peace serum and using it for my own pleasure? EVAN?! Something is wrong here.

"No," I say evenly. "You know me. I don't _do_ that."

"Why are you here, then?"

Should I tell him? He won't believe me. But I have the scars on my back to show for it. And honesty with friends, as long as it doesn't cause conflict, is important to Amity.

"My dad," I say softly.

"Why? Is your dad a peace serum junkie or something?"

He doesn't get it. Not until I turn around and lift up my shirt, just enough to show the scars on my back, but not anything else. Evan is speechless with horror. And so am I. It's sick, the way he treated Joshua and my mother, still treats me and Grace.

"No," Evan shakes his head." Not possible. This just doesn't _happen._ At least, not in Amity."

I arch an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain the scars?"

"this is sick. Perverse. it goes against the values of the entire faction. Callie, I..."

He gathers me into his arms, and for once I don't push him away. I am too broken, too helpless to protest. He turns his head and presses his lips to mine. Electricity courses through me, and a power I haven't let myself feel in ages, but I pull back.

"No, Evan. This can't happen. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for Dauntless. I have to get away from _him_."

Sadness registers in the lines of his face, but i can't let him become attached to me. I can't become attached to him. My father, I know, will want to hurt anything and everything I loved once i am gone.

His hand brushes over the scars on my back, and i see a different future, what I would be if it wasn't for Dad. I imagine myself growing up, marrying Evan, staying in Amity forever. But that is not an option for me anymore. If it ever was.

My mother left Amity to be factionless because of Dad's cruelty. I can still see her falling to the floor while being punched at full force by him, saying, "don't let Callie and Josh see this, please..."  
But Joshua and I did see. And our lives have been changed forever because of it.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an inanimate object, like a chair or something. If someone hit you or broke you, you wouldn't care, why should you? It would be nice, I think.

Evan puts a hand to my face, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

He catches sight of the expression on my face.

"Oh. Of course not. Here. " He walks over, takes a key and unlocks a cabinet, and hands me a small bottle. Peace serum.

Outside, the moon shines brightly, not knowing anything of the horror story that is my life.

"Use it well," he says, and wraps his arms around me again. His lips find mine, and this time I don't pull away. A relentless sweetness, deep inside and almost like an ache, runs through me. It is nice to be happy, even if it is only temporary.

I'm going to miss Evan when I leave here.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if this chapter is kind of boring... (DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Divergent.)**

Today is the day of the aptitude tests. I am very aware of the fact as I walk through the doors of the Upper Levels building. My friend Kristin gives me a small smile, clutching her bag tightly.

This is how she looked on the very first day of Lower Levels, years and years ago. I have known her since forever.  
Since my mother was still an Amity.

My anxiety for what is coming must show on my face, because Kristin gives me a reassuring glance and says, "It'll be fine. What could go wrong? How can you fail a test that you aren't allowed to prepare for?"

Kristin hasn't said anything about it, but I know she has always admired Abnegation. I will not be the only Amity faction transfer, I think. She will make a good Abnegation member, though, because she is always forgetting herself in favor of helping others. I admire that, but I will miss my best friend when I'm in Dauntless.

We silently walk to te Advanced Math classroom, neither one of us saying a word but each acutely aware of the pain the other feels. This will be the last time we have class together.

We sit in a circle to play Down By the Banks as we wait for our names to be called, laughing as somebody is eliminated.

"Ding, dang-" I raise my hand to slap Ingrid's.  
"NO!" she shrieks, causing the other players- Kristin, Jack, Lilly, and Tyler- to collapse with laughter. I raise an eyebrow, and turn my head to gaze at something in my periphery. While Ingrid is distracted, I slap her hand. Hard.

"OW! That hurt," she says, glaring at me and rubbing her hand ruefully.

I raise my eyebrows." It was supposed to hurt."

Ingrid scoots to the center of our circle.

I get out on the next round, and i take the time to look at the people around us. The sixteen year old Erudite at the table next to us read books and newspapers, chattering loudly about their findings.  
"Cool! did you know, hot chocolate actually tastes better in an orange cup..."

At the Dauntless table, they have a loud game of poker/truth or dare going on. I want to be sitting over there so badly I can taste it.  
The Abnegation table sits and waits. Booooring. I never understood why Kristin wanted to be one of them.

The Candor table is debating about something or other, so loud i can almost hear them from where I sit. A dark haired Candor boy turns his head and looks in our direction for just a second.

His eyes meet mine.

I can't breathe.

I look down at my shoes, ignoring him. I will probably never know his name, or who he is. That is a good thing. So why am I so curious about him? I should not be curious about a Candor boy whom I will never know.

"From Amity: Jack Burns and Calliope Pond."

I get up and walk to the testing hallway, willing myself to BE STRONG.

It doesn't matter what the test tells me. It won't change my choice. Right?

I open the door to Test Room 1, wishing the world would just disappear.

Inside, an Abnegation woman fills a cup with pink liquid.

"Hi, I'm Amanda," she says. "And your name is?"

"Calliope Pond." I can barely get the words out.

"Have a seat in that chair over there." she points to a large chair, rather like the one at the dentist's, with a bunch of wires at the top. I sit.

The room is walled in mirrors.

"Here. Drink this."

The woman- Amanda- hands me the glass of pink liquid. Without another word, I drink.

I close my eyes, and when I open them I'm back in the cafeteria, all alone. In front of me there are two baskets- one holds a cheese and one holds a large kitchen knife, as long as my arm.

"Choose," a woman's voice says.

Years of Amity teachings make me reach for the cheese. But I pause, midway. The knife is my key to the Dauntless. I know it.

I pick up the knife, and the baskets disappear.

The door opens and in walks a huge dog, snarling and growling.

At me.


	4. Chapter 4

I face the dog, determined to survive this. This knife will come in handy. But... but... it's wrong to just flat out kill the dog. Right?

The dog charges and I hold the knife out in front of me. When it is about to leap, I hold the knife up high and cut of the tip of the dog's ear. It yelps and skitters away, rolling over in submission.

"BAD DOG," I say sternly. "Now SIT."

It sits, whimpering with pain and fear. I tentatively pat its head and it licks my hand.

The door opens again and a little girl, practically the toddler version of Grace, walks in.

"Puppy!"

No. NO. The dog turns on her, and without thinking, I yell, "NO. Stay. Sit. BAD DOG." The dog, about to wound the little girl, drops down to the floor making puppy noises. But I'm not fooled.

The startled little girl bursts into tears and as i go to comfort her, I cannot resist kicking the dog in the side. _Coward._

I reach out to pat the toddler's arm and she, the dog, and the knife all disappear. I am back in the testing room, all alone again. I do not see myself in the mirrors. I sit back down in the chair, but nothing happens, so I walk out of the room- onto a bus.

I sit in a seat and hum a short four note tune to myself as i wait for the bus to move. A scarred man gets on and sits next to me.

His breath smells of cigarettes and alcohol. Just like my dad, even though those are illegal in Amity. Ugh.

I shudder and try not to breathe too deeply. i can't let that get to me. Especially considering where I'm headed. the Dauntless are all about overcoming your fears.

The man holds a newspaper in front of my face. "Do you know this guy?"

The headline boldly announces 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!'

Underneath is a picture of a young man. I feel like he looks familiar. But if i tell this man that I know the guy, he will surely seek him out, start a fight. I was born Amity. My instincts tell me that i should not let that happen.

"Sorry," I say in a cheerful Amity voice. "I don't know him."

"If you knew him, you could save me. You could SAVE me."

'' Sorry, mister. I don't know him. Maybe ask that young man over there?" I point to an Erudite boy reading a book. The scarred man tears the paper in half, and I wake up.

I am still sitting in the metal chair, but I can see myself in the mirrors now, and Amanda is over at a table by the entrance. She looks tired and her brow is creased in worry. Why is she worried?

There is a cold, hard stone in the pit of my stomach.

"What were my results?" I say in a happy voice. Maybe I can cheer her up a little.

"Calliope-"

"Callie," I correct.

''Callie, your test results were inconclusive. You have equal aptitude for Amity, Dauntless, and Erudite."

Wait. WHAAAAT?


	5. Chapter 5

I shake my head. "This isn't possible."

'' It is," says Amanda hollowly. " and it's dangerous. You must never, ever share your test results with anyone. It's called Divergent and if they find out they will kill you."

"Who's they? Why is it dangerous? Please, Amanda, help me to understand!"

I am becoming hysterical. I need to know what is wrong with me.

"I can't. Not here. Not now." she says.

I make a noise in between a groan and a snarl and storm out of the room.

Who am I really? Amity. Erudite.

Dauntless.

I sit back down in the Amity section of the cafeteria. Ingrid and Kristin catch my expression and instantly know I'm not in the mood for jokes. I catch sight of myself in the glass of the window, and no wonder everyone is keeping out of my way. My hair is tangled, and I'm as pale as a sheet.

But none of that compares with the mess of emotions inside of me.

When we are released to go home, I fly through the school doors, for the first time happy to leave the place that is my refuge. I run home because the bus is too slow.

i have to get home before Dad does so that i can slip him the peace serum. I need to have him calm for my last night home. For Grace's sake.

Thankfully, I reach the Amity compound before my father, and I open the door to an empty house. I hum the four note run as I prepare a plate of crackers and cheese for my father, complete with water/peace serum. This had better work, or there will be hell to pay.

Grace comes in, pale and nervous, expecting Dad to be his normal cruel, hateful self.

But when my father comes in, chugs down the water, and eats the food, he is different.

"How are you?'' I ask him, tense.

"Never better. I feel a little like i'm flying. How are you, Callie?"

It's been forever since i've heard those words from him.


	6. Chapter 6

I remember the second I wake up.

Choosing day.

I close my eyes, wanting to sink back into sleep instead of facing my future.  
My family doesn't let me.

''Callie, c'mon. Get up! It's Choosing day!"

So much for sleeping in.

I make us pancakes for breakfast to celebrate the Choosing, pretending like I'm not freaking out over my choice. What horrors lie in wait for me at the Dauntless compound? And where is the Dauntless compound anyway? I don't know.

As we board the trucks that will take us to the Choosing, an odd kind of hysteria settles over me. I am no longer nervous or apprehensive. Instead I actually find myself looking forward to leaving.

Since Grace and I are on one truck with Ingrid, Evan, and Kristin and Dad is on another, I give little Grace a hug and say, "I'm not coming home."

She nods. "I know. You wanted to choose Dauntless." She smiles at me.

"Listen, Gracie. Evan will supply you with peace serum to give to Dad so he doesn't... you know. Slip it into his water or something. If worst comes to worst, try to get in contact with me or Josh. Don't just suffer. Only six more years until you're finally free of him."

"I think I might choose Dauntless, too," says Grace quietly.

"Really?"

She nods.

''Then it won't be long until we see each other again. Always remember that I love you, Grace." I hug her, and she hugs me back. I never want to leave my sister ever again.

But I must. The truck pulls up in front of the Hub, and we all get out. Evan wraps me into his arms, and I hug him back.

"I'll miss you, Evan," I say quietly.

"I love you, Callie."

'Evan, I..."

"Quit making out and get it in gear!" shouts Ingrid. We blush red, and break apart and head to the elevator inside the Hub.

Candor is hosting the Choosing ceremony this year, so their leader, Jack Kang, stands up front to read off the names. When everyone is settled in their seats, he begins the speech. It is the same every year.

"Welcome. Welcome to the Choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our past, which tells us that every man and woman, every person, has the right to choose their own way in the world."

I zone out as Kang drones on, concentrating on the bowl of flame in the center of the room, along with the glass, the earth, the water, and the stones.

"... The day which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us towards a better society and a better world."

It's almost time.

Oh god oh god oh god.

People applaud, and Kang calls the first few names, none of which I recognize.

and... "Kristin Tolger, Samuel Stewart..."

Kristin.

Her face is as pale as the blue lights that brighten the room, and she stumbles on the way to the huge metal bowls.

She breathes deeply, then drags the knife that Kang handed to her over her palm and holds her hand over the Abnegation bowl.

I have just lost my best friend.

The Candor leader calls a few more names.

And then he calls Calliope Pond.

I walk steadily to the bowls (I have had a lot of practice at hiding my emotions) and take the knife. Just before I cut myself I look over to where Grace and Evan sit. Grace smiles and swings her legs and Evan makes a heart sign with his hands.

And then I make the cut, and hold my hand over the Dauntless bowl. The Amity mutter to each other and look at the floor. I go to stand behind my new faction, and hope I survive until initiation is over.

Because one thing is certain.

My father WILL NOT be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

We take the stairs instead of the elevator, running fast and strong, like a river of people. We sprint across the road, and I hear a train horn in the distance.

The train comes closer and closer, slowing down as it nears us.

"Please tell me we're not jumping on that,'' says an Erudite girl next to me.

"We're jumping on that," says a Dauntless initiate. "Bet neither of you are gonna make it."

I stick my tongue out at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Here it comes!" someone shouts.

I am glad I spent so much time watching the Dauntless. We spread out in a line, and I run and grab onto a handle. using my muscles from lifting crates of produce to haul myself in. The other transfers do the same.

All except for one Candor girl. She doesn't make it, and as the train makes its way to Dauntless headquarters, she starts to cry. I feel sorry for her, but there's nothing I can do.

To distract myself, I look around the car at the other transfers. Most of them are bigger than I am, and almost all of them are from Erudite and Candor.

With a start, I notice that the Candor boy I saw during aptitude tests has also transfered to Dauntless. He's the exact opposite of Evan, with long shaggy dark hair and warm brown eyes. The only thing they have in common is height.

Why am I comparing him to Evan, anyway? I don't need a boyfriend. I need to pass intiation.

The train slows, and as we pass a roof, Dauntless members jump out of the cars.

This is crazy, and all of us know it. But I can't live factionless, and so if this is what it takes, I'll do it.

I'll do it.

I am just about to jump from a train car to a roof seven stories up.

The Erudite girl grabs my hand. I look at her.

"I can't do it alone," she says. I nod. I can understand that.

"On three," I say. "One. two. THREE!"

We jump, fly through the air, and land with a jolt on the roof.

I landed on my feet.

Almost everyone made it, including the dark haired Candor boy. I can't help feeling glad.

One of the Dauntless, a tall young man with close cropped dark hair and dark blue eyes, coughs. "Attention!"

All the initiates, Dauntless born or otherwise, look up.

"I am Four. I'm one of your leaders, and I will be overseeing your initiation process. We stand at the member's entrance to the Dauntless compound. In order to reach the compound, you will need to jump off the roof.''

I look down. All I see is darkness.

"Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

Four steps back and I step forward onto the edge of the roof. The Erudite girl smiles at me. _Good luck_, she mouths.

I nod, bend my knees, and jump.

I freefall through the air, screaming all the way down, until I hit something hard and get the wind knocked out of me. I sit up, wheezing, and look around.

I am cradled in a large net.

A hand stretches out from the darkness, and I grab it, pulling myself up as I do so. The girl the hand belongs to is maybe a little younger than Four, with loose blonde hair, a long nose, and tattoos of the Abnegation symbol on one shoulder and the Dauntless symbol on the other.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"I'm Callie," I say.

She nods. "I'll make the announcement, Uriah," she says to a dark skinned boy to the left of me.

"Go ahead, Six," he says.

"First jumper- Callie!"

Dauntless members appear out of the inky darkness and cheer. I smile and cheer too, happy to finally be free of my terrible past.


End file.
